


uneasy lies the head that wears the crown

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dead Tony Stark, Encouragement, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "Your their next leader," Strange began, taking a look at the New Avengers team before them who all seemed to be enjoying the party. He huffed. "I don't want to even imagine what they expect from you."Peter looked down at his hands."Yeah?" He began. "Well, they shouldn't expect much."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	uneasy lies the head that wears the crown

**Author's Note:**

> Been a hot minute since I've done something marvel related. Thought I'd give it a go again!

The party was in full swing.

It was officially eight months after the defeat of Thanos and the New Avengers team was gathering to celebrate.

But, to Peter, it was just another reminder of all he had lost.

He was standing away from everyone, a little of to the side so to speak. He was leaning against the wall with a glass of lemonade in his hands and was staring down at the floor. He didn't notice Strange walking towards him.

"Your their next leader," Strange began, taking a look at the New Avengers team before them who all seemed to be enjoying the party. He scoffed. "I don't think I can imagine what they expect from you."

Peter looked down at his hands.  
"Yeah?" He began. "Well, they shouldn't expect much."

Strange looked to him, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

Peter huffed. "I'm just a _kid._ I'm useless on my own." He answered, laying it all out there as it was, as it seemed.

Strange stood next to him and set his glass of champagne on one of his magic circles, arms crossing. "I like to think that's not even _remotely_ true, Peter." The magician began. "You were one of the big main factors in defeating Thanos," A wince from the younger boy. "And, I heard that you defeated the man known as Mysterio all on your own with help only from Happy and Fury." He tilted his head and Peter looked at him hesitantly. "You're strong. Stronger than you believe."

Peter turned away and his cheeks burned. "I...I guess." He said nervously. "I just...I wanna-I don't want them to think I'm not good enough. I still can't _believe_ Mr. Fury decided I was going to be the team's next leader alongside Mr. Banner. It's just all so....it's going so fast, _too_ fast for me. I'm just....I feel I'm not cut out for this. Being alongside the world's greatest hero's."

Strange nodded and frowned.

"Peter," He said, getting the teen to stop and look at him with red rimmed eyes. He took the kids hand and gripped it tightly. "You have the heart of a hero, and the soul of a Stark. Only _you_ have the strength to bring everyone together. That is who you _are,_ Peter. Nothing and _no one_ can change that."

Peter's eyes widened and a stray tear fell down on his cheek before he blushed and quickly wiped it off his face. "I-thank you, Mr. Strange. That...that makes me feel a lot better." Strange smiled.

"I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short! More to come soon though!


End file.
